Serious Vacation Plans
by Just a Random Hufflepuff
Summary: It's been a month since Sirius and Remus announced they were together and while the marauders plan the summer at James' house Remus decides to stay in Hogsmeade. Despite his friends' arguments Moony is sure of his decision. He doesn't want to hurt someone he cares about ever again. Can something be done to change his mind? (Silly one-shot because Sirius and Remus are SO cute.)


"Are you fucking serious?" James yelled to Remus who jumped and dropped his book.  
>"P-pardon?" Remus said suddenly becoming bright red.<br>"Are you or are you not staying here for the summer?" James asked smiling crookedly.  
>Remus sighed and picked up the book. "Oh that. Indeed I am."<br>James stood up exasperated. "And I hear it from Dumbledore because?"  
>Remus opened his mouth to answer but never managed because James just continued speaking "Seriously Remus. SERIOUSLY!"<br>"I think you might be overusing th-."  
>"We've been planning spending the summer in my place for months! I've even figured out a plan for the full moon. I had a serious plan Remus!"<br>Remus smiled and looked at his best friend narrowing his eyes. "Okay I get it but if I stay here I can't harm anyone if things get out of control."  
>"You won't have <em>us <em>here." James said grabbing Remus' shoulders. "Have we let you hurt anyone until now?"  
>"James you don't <em>seriously <em>believe that being a werewolf in an abandoned house and a _forbidden forest _is the same with being a werewolf in your house in a neighborhood full of innocent people?"  
>"Oh hardly innocent; the old lady next door does things you wouldn't imagine"<br>"James I'm not joking. Plus I'll have Dumbledore and Mrs. Pomfrey here." Remus said and stood up. Behind him James leaned lazily on the castle's wall.  
>"I know someone who will be seriously jealous that you prefer Dumbledore and Mrs. Pomfrey over him."<br>"Can you stop it?" Remus said turning around. He then rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You make me regret I ever told you about Sirius." His eyes softened and stood for a moment by James' side trying to fight off the doubt that was creeping inside his mind. "Does he know?" He asked finally.  
>"Yeah he was with me when Dumbledore informed us. He seemed furious but of course when I asked him how to convince you to come he gave me the 'Let-him-do-what –he-wants, it's-not -like-we're-married speech in front of Dumbledore might I add."<br>Remus moaned in despair. Of course it's not like Dumbledore didn't know about them, in fact he had been hinting at their relationship and teasing them even more than James. When that happened Sirius teased back while Remus became red as a quaffle.  
>"I think he wants to kill you." James said after a long period of complete silence.<br>"Well… I don't want to kill him. That's the point."  
>"OH PLEASE NO. Save your romantic self-sacrifice for someone who can hear it without barfing. It took some time to stomach that my <em>brothers <em>snog each other imagine how much it would take me to stomach that one of them is also a complete and total idiot."  
>"First of all. It took you absolutely no time to stomach the snogging because as you said many times 'you totally knew what was happening'. Secondly you do realize that he broke his leg because of me last month." He said and shivered at the memory.<br>"Oh please that was an accident. No one was to blame for that. Or maybe Sirius was to blame, he has very sensitive limbs for a dog."  
>"Well I prefer to stay here and try to figure out something to help me gain control during full moons than endangering Sirius' sensitive limbs, your not-so-innocent neighbors and your wonderful parents."<p>

"Yeah right," James said "I get it. I'll just tell Pads that you're into older men now."  
>"Oh don't bother I'll tell him myself." Remus joked. "Do you know where I can find him?"<br>"No idea. After he gave me the speech he practically stormed off like a drama queen. You should have seen the look on Dumbledore's face. 'Oh dear' he said 'if I didn't know any better I'd say young mister Black is in love.'"  
>Remus felt his face heating up after hearing the last two words. "Shut up." He said smiling.<br>"You do realize you just said to the headmaster of Hogwarts to shut up."  
>"No. I told you to shut up because you're making things up. Now I'm off to find my dog if you don't mind." He said and started walking away from James.<br>"You should put up flyers. "James called out behind him. _Help me find Snuffles. He looks either like a ridiculously good looking guy or a ridiculously good looking black dog. Other characteristics: loves playing fetch, doesn't wear a collar and kisses heavenly_."  
>Sirius laughed. "THAT HE DOES" he yelled back at James and he only faintly heard James pretending to throw up before he turned on the next corner. He found himself in front of none other than Dumbledore.<br>"Oh Remus I was just talking about you with your….friends" he said and smiled mischievously under his long beard. "Are you looking for Mister Black?"  
>"I do." Remus admitted. "Have you seen him?"<br>"I haven't." Dumbledore said and Remus' heart sank. "In fact I've seen no trace of him. One might say that Sirius Black is no longer in this castle. That of course is a ridiculous notion. One doesn't quit the castle whenever he wishes. Might be he's hiding bellow some tree." He said with an amused tone and winked at Remus. He then strolled off whistling and Remus hurried to the exit of the castle understanding completely what Dumbledore was implying. 

Minutes later he reached the exit of the secret passage that led to the Shrieking Shack. He opened the trap door and found his boyfriend sitting at the other side of the dark room. "What are you doing here Sirius?" he asked. He was aware that his tone had softened considerably at the sight of the other boy.  
>"Oh I just felt like being alone I suppose. I wanted to see why you want to do this all summer and I must say I don't really get it. I much prefer living in a normal house with my friends."<br>Remus took some steps closer. "That's because you're not afraid that you're going to harm your friends."  
>"Oh please Remus!" yelled Sirius and moved closer. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and frustration. "I broke my arm because I was fooling around. I was literally trying to play with a werewolf on full moon. Besides my hand was weak because of Quidditch I could have broken it while writing."<br>"But you didn't you-."  
>Sirius moved even closer. He could feel his breath on his face. "Stop it" He murmured. A growl could be heard behind his words. Remus loved it when he did that. He felt his heartbeat rising and Sirius smiled at him despite his frustration. He leaned in searching for his lips and kissed him softly while tangling his fingers in Sirius' long black hair. He could feel Sirius' smile on his lips and it made him want to stay. It made him want to stay for as long as he could. As if Sirius felt that he was getting to him suddenly kissed Remus more intensely more deeply. He pressed him against his body and their lips crushed against each other.<br>When it was over Remus was breathless.  
>"You're telling me that just when we found <strong>this<strong> you want to stay here for the summer and take various potions instead of coming to Prongs' house and kissing me all summer long."  
>"While I have to admit that kissing you all summer long sound more than appealing. I have to stay. Think about it maybe if I stay next year will be much easier." As he spoke he traced the line of Sirius' neck with his finger. He knew he was going to remember this moment for the rest of his summer.<br>"Fine then" said Sirius. "But I'll need a proper place to sleep. And good supper. Hogwarts style. I might be a dog but I won't live like one."  
>"Wha-."<br>"If you stay, I stay." Sirius said and smiled. His perfect teeth and lips were inches from Remus'.  
>Remus opened his mouth to say something but his protestations were drowned in a deep kiss.<p>

Sometime later Remus sighed and smiled at Sirius. "James will be completely furious." He said.


End file.
